


The First Semester

by lokisbookworm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbookworm/pseuds/lokisbookworm
Summary: You're college student when you unexpectedly run into Peter Parker while he's touring the campus. Little does he know, the two of you already know each other.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	The First Semester

The First Semester

Part: 1 of ? 

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader 

Warnings: Swearing 

Summary: A freshman in college, you meet Peter Parker who is in his senior year of high school while he is touring your college campus. Little does he know, you've had your eye on him for a while. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

You had been thirteen years old on the day of the snap. Everything had changed. You had survived the snap, but your mother had not. Your relationship with your father became strained. 

Then five years later, your mother had reappeared in your living room as if by miracle days before your high school graduation. That didn't mean things were back to normal. Your mother was distraught over having missed the final years of your childhood -- your first day of high school, prom, and so much more. Your family now attended group therapy sessions once a month to deal with the gap that had sprang up between you and your father. 

You were struggling to accept the fact that even though your friends had all returned from the dead, you could no longer talk to or hang out with any of them. They were still thirteen years old. You were a freshman in college. At least, that's what you had thought. 

For years, you had harbored a secret crush on the nerdy high school boy who lived in your apartment building -- Peter Parker. Then the snap had happened, and your mom's death seemed a lot more important than a childhood crush on someone you could never have. You didn't know Peter very well. You had only seen him from afar and been introduced to him by his Aunt May once. He had always seemed so smart and so kind, though. 

That had been when you were thirteen, though. You knew you never had a chance with a high school guy. Now, things were different -- you were eighteen and a freshman at NYU. You were even dating a senior, but you weren't sure if it was actually going anywhere. His name was Lucas and you weren't even sure if you liked him yet, but he seemed nice enough and he was pre-med. 

All of this went through your mind as you exited the cafe on campus, and spotted the tour group Peter was apart of. There must have been about twenty students all together, but Peter was the only one you recognized. He looked exactly the way he had before the snap. You had seen him from inside the cafe. Would it be too weird if you went over and said hello? 

"Y/N," your best friend Becca said, pulling you back down to Earth. "Why are you staring at that guy?" 

"Oh." You tried your best to shrug nonchalantly. "I used to know him before…" Your voice trailed off. 

"Before everyone got snapped out of existence?" Becca finished for you, putting two and two together. 

"Yeah." You nodded and then turned to go back inside the cafe. "You know, this was a bad idea--" 

"No, no, no," Becca said, catching you by the arm. She began to steer you over to the booth where Peter was currently perusing NYU merch. 

"Becca!" You hissed at her, trying to pull away. "This is stupid. He doesn't even --" Your voice trailed off once you got to the booth, and there he was standing in front of you, staring at you like you were a crazy person. "Hi, Peter," You tried your best to smile pleasantly. 

"Hello," Peter smiled back at you. "Do we, um, know each other?" 

You turned to Becca and said in a hushed tone, "He doesn't even remember me. Can I go now?" 

"I'm Becca," Becca said, ignoring your question. "This is Y/N. She used to know you before the blip." 

"Oh, Y/N!" Peter said, his eyes lighting up in recognition. "Omg, I totally did not even recognize you. You were so young the last I saw you -- you must have been what --"

"Thirteen," You finished the sentence for him. "Yeah, that was a long time ago." 

"So do you go here?" Peter asked, gesturing to the campus and the surrounding area. 

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm a journalism major. Were you thinking about applying?" 

"Already did," Peter told you. "Now, I'm just waiting to see if I get in." 

"Do you know what you wanna major in yet?" Becca asked him. 

"Probably environmental science or maybe photography," Peter said with a shrug. 

"Photography?" You said with raised eyebrows. 

Peter nodded. "I joined the yearbook this year, and I'm getting really into it." 

"Peter!" 

You looked up as two of the students from the tour group came running over to you. "Hello." You waved to them awkwardly. 

"Y/N, this is Ned," Peter said. "And this is MJ." He gestured to each of them as he spoke. 

"Hi, I'm Y/N," you told them. 

"And I'm Becca," Becca chimed in. "So how old are you guys, anyway?" 

"Me and Ned are both seventeen," Peter informed her. 

"I'm sixteen," MJ added. "But we're all in our senior year. I skipped a year." She smirked up at you. 

"That's cool," You said, nodding. "Becca and I just graduated last summer. This is our first year of college." 

"She was valedictorian," Becca added hastily. 

"Becca!" You hissed at her. 

"What?" Becca said, feigning innocence. "You deserve to brag." 

"Y/N?" A voice said from behind you. 

You turned around to see Lucas striding towards you across the campus. "Oh, hey, Lucas," You said as he reached you. "Guys, this is --" 

"I'm Lucas," He said, cutting you off. "Y/N's boyfriend." 

You stared at him in shock. The two of you had never agreed to be exclusive. 

"Oh, well, I'm Peter," Peter told him. "I'm an old friend of Y/N's." 

"Guys," Ned said. "We should probably get back to the group." 

Peter nodded. "Alright. Well, it was nice talking to you." He offered you his hand to shake, and you felt your face go hot when he took your hand in his. 

"Tell May I said hello," You managed to croak out, pulling away from him maybe a little too quickly. 

"Bye." He waved as he turned to leave. 

Then you watched him disappear.


End file.
